


By Night

by Le_Alois



Category: Aloah, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aloah - Freeform, Alois X Hannah, Alois is Engaged, Alois is her baby daddy, Au Night, F/M, Feelz, Hannah is pregnant, I'm dying in hunger, I'm so hood, Oneshot, slight sexual content, what have I done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Alois/pseuds/Le_Alois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By day, He was Lady Beast's betrothed.<br/>By night he was Hannah's Gentleman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mistakes We Made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140745) by [Le_Alois](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Alois/pseuds/Le_Alois). 



The night was dark and misty, Stars burned bright in the sky and the creatures of the night came out to frolic in their short lived era.  
Below the Trancy manor in the servants quarters inside of a small meek room was the demon maid, Hannah Annafellows.   
Hannah quietly got ready for her long, Restless night.  
She gently took the maid uniform off of her thick, curvy body and hung it in the closet.  
After that, She removed all of her undergarments, leaving her completely vulnerable.  
Hannah opened the drawer in her beru and pulled out a soft lavender and lace night dress made of fine china silk, slipping it over her body. 

Going over to the small servants bed she got under the covers and snuggled in.  
Just as she closed her eyes there was a knock.   
"Hannah? Are you there?" Came a soft voice, Holding a rude southern english accent that she adored and feared at the same time.  
"Yes, Your highness." She called.  
The door opened and a head of blonde hair peeked in, followed by stunning Crystalline orbs.  
Then Alois stepped into the room, Closing the door behind him.   
Hannah sat up and watched as Alois walked around the bed and got in.   
He then grabbed her waist and pulled her close, forcing her to lay with him.  
Hannah softly smiled and snuggled closer, Closing her eyes.  
"Hannah?" Alois asked.  
"Yes, Your highness?" Hannah asked softly.   
"Don't call me that." Alois said sternly.  
Hannah swallowed and cleared her throat.   
"Yes, Jim?" She asked softly.   
Alois nuzzled his nose into her back.  
"I love you." He whispered.   
"I love you too." Hannah whispered.

She loved this. She loved him.  
By day, They were distant and barely acquainted. He hated her dearly and she tended to stay as far away from him in fear of being hurt.  
But by night, They were secret lovers. They would share secrets and memories, Make gentle love or just seek comfort in each other's arms. He'd always repent for how he treated her in the daylight and she would always forgive him.  
By day, He was Lady Beast's betrothed.  
By night he was Hannah's Gentleman.

Hannah softly sighed as he began to place soft chaste kisses on her back.  
His hand began to rub her slightly swollen stomach, Which contained his son, lovingly.  
Hannah smiled and relaxed in his touch.  
"You smell good." Alois whispered.  
"So do you." Hannah whispered, Turning around, Repositioning Alois' hand on her waist.   
Alois smiled at her beautiful face and pressed his lips on hers.  
Hannah's eyes fluttered close for a split second before he broke the kiss.  
"Your really beautiful." Alois commented, caressing her cheek.  
Hannah blushed and moved forward to hide her face in his shoulder.   
Yes, By night, He was hers and hers alone.


End file.
